Gaming devices are known that include printers for recording various events on paper wound in a roll, the paper roll typically being mounted in the printer itself. Because the paper is mounted in the printer, the paper rolls employed are typically small requiring frequent replenishment which results in frequent interruption in the operation of the gaming device. Further, because the trailing end of the paper; i.e., the end on the inside of the roll is inaccessible, the time window within which a paper roll should ideally be replaced is very small. More particularly, the window for ideal paper replenishment is the time at which the paper roll becomes depleted. If the paper roll is replaced before it is completely depleted the paper remaining on the replaced roll is wasted. If the paper roll is not replaced soon after it is depleted, the down time of the gaming device increases. Further, if the paper roll is not replaced until it is completely depleted, the operator must make a special trip to the gaming device to replace the paper at times that may be inconvenient.